Skip
by Vikrysel
Summary: A bunch of Ereri scenes. Some AU, some not. Warning: Major character death.


Title: Skip

Summary: A bunch of Ereri scenes in my head.

Disclaimer: SnK and all its characters are not mine.

A/N: Er, so, angst I suppose. I can never write fluff. Ereri just because. Dedicated to Kyra because it's her birthday soon. :) 

-1-

The only light in the room is from the flickering candle on Levi's desk. His pen scratches away at paper as he deals with the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

There is a knock on the door, and an auburn haired boy enters, carrying a cup of tea. He settles it on the table without a word and turns to leave.

He hesitates when he gets to the door and says, "Corporal?"

The pen stops and Levi looks up, "Hm?"

Eren looks away. His face is red.

"It's nothing." The younger male steps out, "Please do not overwork yourself," he says as he closes the door.

Levi takes a sip of the tea Eren brought him. His eyes widen, pleasantly surprised at the taste.

-2-

Levi does not notice the rain falling around him. Does not hear the victorious cries of humanity as the last titan is slain.

"Hey Eren?" Levi says, holding the broken body of the boy he'd tried so hard to save. His hands are shaking.

"What were you going to tell me?" he asks quietly.

Eren's blank eyes stare at the dark sky. He does not respond.

-3-

"Get back here thief!"

Eren is running, clutching the stolen loaf of bread like a lifeline. He dashes to a corner discreetly, before plowing headfirst into a solid form. He falls, looks up and freezes. A cop.

Dark-rimmed eyes stare down at him. "Watch where you're going," the man drawls, bending to pick up the fallen loaf.

The man smirks as Eren stands up and places the loaf back into the boy's arms. Eren watches him, dumbfounded, as the man walks away.

"Hey Mr. Police Officer! Did you see a kid come by here?"

He runs away quickly as the angry voice of the shopkeeper is within earshot.

"I did not."

-4-

"I still don't get it!" Eren whines and starts hitting his head on the desk.

"Oi brat, stop that." his tutor places a hand on the boy's forehead to keep him from destroying what brain cells he had left.

Eren stops and says, "I fucking hate this subject. Why do I need to learn this again?"

"Stop cursing, it doesn't suit you. Anyway, you're the one who wants to get into college," the shorter of the two deadpans. He shuffles the papers back in order and says, "Come on. Do it over. Your mom's not paying me to watch you kill yourself."

-5-

Eren Jaeger hates his job. The pay is barely enough to cover his expenses and his demanding boss has a terrible temper. Why is he sticking with it again? Oh yes. Because said boss has a gorgeous ass and Eren gets to ogle it. Every day. Plus the fact that the man was pretty - there was just no other word for it. Even the dark circles under his eyes did nothing to lessen his appeal. And god, that voice. Liquid sex anyone?

"Stop day dreaming and get back to work Jaeger!" Levi barks at him as he stalks past, on his way to another meeting.

Eren sighs and hates himself for being such a masochist.

-6-

Eren is shit tired. He's been working three jobs to cover his tuition and has been studying during breaks to get his homework done. It's hard, living alone and supporting himself. He's never missed the orphanage more than he does now.

A sound alerts him to the arrival of the last train and he hurries down the stairs, nearly tripping in his haste. He manages to jump in, although his jacket is snagged by the doors as they close and he sighs in resignation. At least he doesn't have to walk home (like last time).

The train is pretty full at this time, filled with weary people who just want to go home and sleep. Eren himself is startled out of his light doze (he's perfected the art of napping while standing - yes, amazing isn't it?) when they reach the next station. He steps out of the way to let people pass. A woman bumps into him on his way out and he hears a mumbled apology.

They pass several stations more before Eren finally gets to sit beside a grouchy looking man with an undercut in a business suit. Eren nods off during the ride and is surprised to be shaken awake by the man beside him.

"Kid, it's your stop."

Eren looks at the businessman, bewildered and scrambles to his feet. He wonders how the man knows which station he gets off as he exits the train.

-7-

Eren stops in his tracks as they enter the club.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong Jaeger? Backing out now?" Jean sneers.

"The fuck Kirschtein. Mikasa will kill me!" Eren hisses as his friends steer him inside.

"Now now, your blushing bride gave us permission to bring you out. Lighten up man, it's your last night of freedom!" Reiner laughs, clapping his shoulder as they reach the bar.

"But a gay bar? Seriously?"

"Hey, like you said. Wouldn't want Mikasa to castrate us," Jean smirks. He orders several shots and and hands one to Eren. "Come on. The party's just beginning."

Eren glares at them and turns his gaze sidewards. His eyes meet steel orbs and his breath hitches. The owner gives him an appraising look and smirks.

He is so doomed.

-8-

"Boys!" Petra scolds as Jean smacks Eren with another pillow.

Levi looks up from Mikasa's drawing and resists the urge to sigh. He exchanges a look with Petra and goes over to pull the squirming brats apart. He gives them both a stern look which immediately silences them.

"What have I said about fighting in the classroom?"

"But Jean said you're a boy and that boys can't marry other boys!" Eren huffs.

"Well you still can't marry Levi-sensei!" Jean bursts out, trying to kick Eren.

Levi stills, gripping both boys by their shirts. He can dimly remember a bright smile and a voice saying, "after this war, will you hear me out Corporal?" He wonders why his chest suddenly feels tight.

"Well you can't marry Mikasa either!" Eren yells.

"I can too! I'm a boy and she's a girl!"

Eren bites his lip. Levi can tell he is trying hard not to cry. "Well maybe I'll become a girl when I grow up!" Eren turns his watery turquoise eyes to his teacher, "Will you marry me when I become a girl, sensei?"

Levi is taken aback by the question. It takes him a moment to answer.

"Brat. You're only 5 years old. That's way too young to think about marriage." Levi says simply and hands Jean to Petra. As the latter leads the other away, Jean yells that Eren cannot suddenly turn into a girl.

-9-

Levi chokes on his own blood, a gaping wound where the zombie had managed to bite through his neck before he had managed to take it down.

"No no no no this isn't happening," Eren is sobbing as he tries to stem the flow of red. There is too much blood.

Levi tries to raise a hand to Eren's and looks at him. There is nothing they can do now. Eren's tears flow freely on his face and he watches as Levi's eyes close and his hand goes limp.

Mikasa finds him later in the same position. She freezes in shock but comes to her senses quickly. "Eren we have to go."

Eren grips Levi's cold hand tightly. There is no way he is going to let go, no matter what anyone said.

"He's dead, Eren," Mikasa says gently, trying to pry off his brother's fingers, "You have to let go." Shoot him before he becomes one of them.

He can detect urgency in her voice but he cannot bring himself to care. He has lost his most important person.

-10-

When Levi wakes, all he sees is white. He frowns at the unfamiliar surroundings until he realizes that he is in a hospital. He sits up and finds that he has great difficulty in doing so. His arm is in a cast and he cannot move his leg.

A knock is made on the door and someone enters. "Oh! Thank god you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Drugged. Where am I?" Levi asks, rubbing his eye with his uninjured hand.

"Shiganshina Hospital. You got hit by a car by some crazy asshole who ran. It's a good thing that there was a couple who brought you in on time otherwise we'd be looking at far more severe injuries."

Ah, that's right. He was crossing the street on his way home. Damn reckless drivers who came out of nowhere.

"You're going to be here for a while Mr. Rivaille. I've contacted the person you have listed on your emergency numbers. Ms. Hanji, I believe?"

Levi nods, laying back and finally turning to look at the speaker. He is startled to see turquoise eyes that he's been dreaming of since he was young. He is hit by a wave of nostalgia so strong as he stares at the young man before him.

"...Eren?" the name escapes his lips before he can even think. He doesn't know how the person in his dreams is now before him.

The man in the doctor's coat tilts his head questioningly and asks, "Do I know you?" 

A/N: I can't even. oTL


End file.
